


Long Night

by Believemeitsover



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Super angsty, Ugh, but I'll always ship it, but because it's legit fucked up, i use my writing to channel my suppressed psychological damage, not because it's gay, this ship is such a sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believemeitsover/pseuds/Believemeitsover
Summary: Rick left Morty thinking that it was the right thing to do, but Morty's become an emotional wreck.





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It's so lonely here without you." Feel free to use and send me your stories if you do!

 

_Morty steps away from the crowd and sits on the grass. He takes a deep breath, trying to regain his nerve control._

_"Wow..." He whispers, looking up at the stars. After getting caught up in Rick's lifestyle, he's never had the time to appreciate the little things, like how beautiful the galaxy looks from a puny planet._

_"Whatcha doin' buddy?" Rick asks, appearing beside him. Morty jumps slightly, then shrugs._

_"Just... Looking at the stars, I guess." He mutters. Morty feels his face turn pink._

_"They sky is pretty from here." Rick says._

_"You think so?" Morty asks surprised. Rick nods and sits down beside him, crossing his legs._

_"I do appreciate life, and all it has to offer. At least sometimes." Rick admits, wrapping an arm around Morty. "Like you. I'm glad I have you to see the worlds with me."_

_Morty chuckles. "Rick, you're drunk. You should portal us home."_

_Rick puts a hand under Morty's chin and looks him in the eyes. "I'm not drunk Morty. I just need you to know I love you."_

_Morty flushes harder. "R-Rick... C'mon quit it-"_

_Rick presses his lips to Morty's. Morty's eyes widen and his heart starts pounding. Rick then places a hand on the small of his back, and in his hair, causing Morty to melt into the kiss._

_Rick pulls away and whispers in Morty's ear, "What do you say we ditch this party, huh?"_

***

"Morty!" Beth raises her voice.

"Huh? What?" Morty drops his fork as he snaps back into reality.

"Jesus, off in La La Land as per usual... Anyways, your report card?" Beth asks with her hand stretched across the table.

"Oh... Right." Morty says digging into his pocket. He fishes it out and hands it to his mother.

"I bet he failed every class." Summer sneers.

"Summer, don't pick on your brother it won't lead to anything constructive." Beth tells her. She quickly examines the paper. After reading it, she sighs, looks up at Morty and smiles.

"Well, you're passing all your classes, and that's what matters. But for the rest of the semester I want you to try and raise those grades, okay sweetie?" Beth tries to encourage her son.

"Yeah, sure thing mom." Morty sighs. "I'm going to go to the garage for a bit."

Beth frowns. "You know Morty, your dad and I think that maybe we should take some of... Rick's... Stuff out of the garage. Don't you? And then you can make it your own space honey, how about that?" She suggests.

"Humph." Morty replies, and disappears.

When Morty gets to the garage he locks the door behind him. He goes to the mini fridge and pulls out a bottle of beer. His mom doesn't know about the stash Rick left behind, or that Morty spends most nights drinking way too much of it and crying over Rick's journal.

It's a ritual, now. Morty finds a way to escape the family shenanigans and isolates himself in the garage. _Rick's_ garage. Then he drinks a beer. And another. And another. Sometimes he gets his hands on strong liquor, and pours it into Rick's flask; one of the many painful treasures he left behind.

Once Morty is drunk enough he'll flip through Rick's journal, but always ends up skipping to the last page. Morty does this now. He examines the blotches where his tears have stained the paper. Taking a deep breath, he reads:

_After what I've done, I can't stay here anymore. I've put Morty in far too much danger as it is, and after last night... I know there's only one solution. I can't bear to see anything happen to him, but if his family finds out about last night... I can't risk it. I can't do this anymore. I must do what's right for Morty... Even if it kills me._

Morty puts his head down on the workbench and cries. A real cry. He's sobbing audibly and knows that his face probably looks gross. Rick wrote the last entry the day he left. It's been three months since then, and Morty's emotional state has done nothing but plummet since.

"How could you... How could you leave me behind like this?" Morty says through sobs. "How could you abandon me after what we've been through?" Morty slams his fist on the workbench.

"I hate you!" He kicks the chair back

"I hate you!" He throws the beer bottle at the wall. It shatters.

"I HATE YOU!" He throws everything off the workbench. He tears up the journal entry. He punches the wall, hard, several times until his knuckles are bleeding. He sinks to the floor, hugs his knees to his chest and cries violently.

There's a knock at the door. Morty ignores it.

"Hey Morty... It's Summer." His sister says quietly on the other side. "Look... I know things aren't easy for you right now so... Just know that I'm here, okay? And don't do anything stupid."

Morty still doesn't answer. A minute or two passes before he hears Summer's footsteps walking away from the garage.

About an hour later, Morty finally pulls himself up from the floor, and drags himself to his room. He flops down on his bed, pulls the covers over his head and falls into a restless slumber.

He has no idea what time it is when a ringing noise rouses him. He sits bolt upright, recognizing the noise, but what is it? And where's it coming from?

He throws the covers off to the side and crawls out of bed. He stands in the centre of his room and listens carefully. The closet. Morty yanks the door open and starts tossing clothes and shoes everywhere until he finds the object of interest.

It's the space phone. The one Rick gave to the family for emergencies.

Morty stares at it, rendered speechless. It couldn't be Rick. Rick abandoned him. Rick didn't want anything to do with him.

But he can't resist.

Morty answers and puts the phone to his ear. He can hear faint breathing on the other end. He feels his heart thudding in his chest.

"R-R-Rick..?" Morty stutters.

"Hey." Rick's voice flows through the phone, washing over Morty like a wave of relief, mixed with anger.

"Come back." Is all Morty manages to say.

"Look, Morty-"

"I need you." Morty says, tears welling up in his eyes. "You have no idea... W-what it's like. You have no idea h-how much it hurts."

"Yes I do Morty. I know exactly how it feels." Rick tells him.

"No you don't!" Morty yells, standing up as if Rick can see him. "You abandoned me! You were too cowardly to face your true feelings so you ran away from them! And me! I thought I saw your true colours that night... I thought that everything was going to be okay and you... took it all away from me." Morty sits down on the edge of his bed and puts his face in his hand.

"It's so lonely here without you..." His voice cracks. "Please, Rick... Come home to me." Morty begs.

There's a long silence that follows. Both boys listen to the other's breathing, Rick's being calm and quiet, and Morty's hoarse and broken up with hiccups.

"Okay." Rick finally says. "I'm coming."

"Wait, Rick-?" But he's already hung up the phone. Morty looks at it blankly, then sets it down. He brushes his hands over his face trying to set his thoughts straight. _Don't get your hopes up_ He thinks. _He's probably just saying that..._

As he finishes his thought, a portal appears in his bedroom. Morty can't believe his eyes as Rick steps through it. He gawks at him, missing the sight dearly. Although, Rick looks utterly tired, as if he's been through hell since he left months ago.

"J-jeez Rick..." Morty mumbles, not knowing what else to say. The portal disappears behind Rick, and in an instant he's on top of the young boy.  
  
Morty falls on his back as they begin kissing passionately. Rick slips off his lab coat and pins Morty's hands above his head.

"I've been lonely, too." Rick whispers as he moves to suck on Morty's neck.

"Please don't leave me again." Morty starts to cry.

Rick stops and lets go of Morty's wrists. He puts his hands on his cheek and wipes away his tears.

"I promise, I'll never leave you again baby." Rick smiles sheepishly. "I'll keep you safe."

"Rick and Morty a hundred years." Morty says.

"Yeah..." Rick agrees. "Now shut up and kiss me." He growls, kissing Morty more intensely than ever.

They make love until they simply can't go on any longer, and by that point the sun has begun to rise, and is spilling in through the slats in Morty's blinds. Rick has his arms wrapped around the younger boy, and nestles his face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so glad you're home." Morty says sleepily.

"Shh, go to sleep baby." Rick tells him. Morty shakes his head slightly.

"I'm scared that if I fall asleep you won't be here if I wake up." He whispers.

"I swear I'm not going anywhere." Rick kisses Morty's cheek and then pulls him closer. "You're never going to be lonely ever again."

"Promise?" Morty asks.

"Promise."


End file.
